


The Lion's Den

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set as a prequel - Lotor interrogates his prisoner using cruel, sadistic and humiliating methods. Playing around with why Shiro has a fight-flight reaction to the Galra.Non-con warning. (although I am painting Shiro as a tough character)





	The Lion's Den

Shiro spluttered as he was manhandled by two rough Galra guards. His hands were tied in front of him, and his legs felt like lead. At least he could breathe this wretched atmosphere, although he couldn't be entirely sure since his head was spinning so much.

Eventually he reached the destination in the long neon-lit hallways and was thrown on the floor of the room. He landed with an unceremonious 'ooph'.

Gasping, he managed to look up to see the smirk of a high-ranking Galra looking at him with amusement.

"Are all the creatures on your planet such a fine specimen as yourself?" the Galra mused.

Something about his tone put Shiro on edge. "What am I doing here?" he demanded, trying to make sure his voice didn't quaver. While he was trained to be a scientist rather than military personnel, he'd been brought up to have good values, which made him naturally want to stand up to anyone who was... less than a gentleman.

"We want to interrogate you," came the flat answer. "We want to know more about your species - your level of intelligence, your scientific progress, the resources on planets under your control, and your... tolerance."

The less than warm welcome Shiro had received simply made him narrow his eyes at this information.

"Let's begin." The Galra attached a chain to Shiro's hands which retracted, causing Shiro to dangle from the ceiling by his tied hands. He could barely reach the ground if stood on his toes.

"I don't suppose you want to get knowledge about my race by simply asking," Shiro said through gritted teeth, pointedly insinuating that he wouldn't be cooperative due to the aggression shown.

"That wouldn't be so _fun_ ," came the whisper in his ear. Immediately Shiro screamed as he was hit with an object from behind that trickled electricity. He gasped as his vision returned. He'd never felt anything so painful, tearing him apart at his soul, painfully allowing him to piece his body and psyche back afterwards. 

"Already at your limit," the Galra said as he sauntered into Shiro's vision. "I am Lotor, Prince to the Galra forces. If you cannot tell, the Galra are committed to taking control of everything in the universe."

It was all Shiro could do to keep himself breathing, and to stop his tremors. Fortunately, his tear ducts seemed to have been paralysed.

Lotor moved behind Shiro again and inhaled the scent in his hair. "I think you aren't the typical specimen," he whispered as he slid a hand down Shiro's stomach and to his crotch.

"You...fucking bastard," Shiro spat, trying to wriggle out of his tight wrist restraints despite knowing it was futile. 

"That about sums it up," Lotor said, laughing cruelly. 

Shiro winced as Lotor kneaded his crotch once more and instinctively moved backwards, then immediately regretted it as he realised he was pressing into Lotor.

Lotor grunted from the contact, making Shiro sick to his stomach.

"Now, don't move," Lotor said as Shiro heard a metallic rasp. With horror, Shiro realised that Lotor was running a sword along his clothes, leaving a small trail of blood behind.

"Ah!" Shiro involuntary cried as his space uniform around his torso fell to his thighs, exposing him.

"Mm," Lotor said appreciatively, sheathing the sword and running one hand over Shiro's dick and the other along his chest.

Shiro tensed as he felt Lotor become hard. "You're certainly not the typical specimen," Lotor goaded, continuing to stroke Shiro to fullness.

Shiro yelped as Lotor planted a soft kiss on his shoulder while pumping him hard.

"Do you really think I'll cooperate if you treat me like this?" Shiro said through gasps.

Lotor laughed. "I don't care if you do," he said, speeding up strokes to Shiro. "We have the technology to wipe your memory. Make you forget you've ever met us. Helps with deciding the best way to break your race, you know. Although the technology isn't perfect... muscle memory kicks in. So in the future, you might get aroused at the sound of my name, but not know why." He laughed cruelly again, and pumped Shiro quickly.

Shiro shouted and released his seed, dismayed and abashed. Lotor gathered it in his hand and spread it between Shiro's buttcheeks.

"No," Shiro whispered, knowing what was coming next.

"You'd do well to obey me," Lotor said haughtily. "As you can see, I like to take a more _cooperative_ approach. You have a much greater chance of survival with me than with my father."

Lotor let go of Shiro and walked around him so he was staring directly at him. "I've done you the honour of stroking you; it's time for you to return the favour." He undid his fly and his large Galra dick sprung out. It was already quite full, but Shiro could tell that it wasn't at its zenith.

Lotor kept Shiro's right hand tied to the ceiling but released his left arm.

Shiro remained still, looking at Lotor's cock with a look of anguish on his face.

"Come on, you'll get used to it." Lotor grabbed Shiro's hand and forced him to run it up and down his cock.

Shiro kept looking at it as if he was having an out of body experience. He felt like he was losing his sanity. Nothing mattered anymore.

After a while, Lotor released his hand and Shiro found himself continuing to stroke him, gazing at it as if in a trance.

Half-lidded, Lotor let out a moan as his desire grew.

Quickly, Shiro leaned forward and grabbed his sword, slashing Lotor's jugular with a scream... only to find that he'd slashed the air and Lotor's quick Galra reflexes had gotten him out of harm's way.

Bemused, Lotor looked at him as two Galra guards came running in.

Shiro kept giving shouts and slashing at Lotor, who was just out of range considering the length of the rope holding him from the ceiling.

Lotor and the guards started laughing. "Quite tenacious, isn't he?" commented Lotor "Although, not too effective. What a shame. Not quite up to warrior standard."

"Fuck you!" Shiro screamed, stabbing the sword through his own right elbow, severing it through the joint.

Maybe from shock, or the pain of an amputated limb... Shiro found himself experiencing slow motion.

Dashing forward, he saw the Galra guards moving forward to protect the Prince. Could he defeat them in his weakened state? How many could he kill before he'd die from loss of blood? Would his race survive against such aggressive and cruel entities?

But he knew it was all worth it as he saw an unfamiliar emotion displayed on Lotor's face... _surprise_.


End file.
